Victorious meets Hannah Montana
by macliod
Summary: Miley Cyrus is asked by Hollywood Arts to perform a duet and she's going to be attending the school for three weeks! She's bringing three friends, Oliver, Lily and Jackson. This is the story of the three weeks at Hollywood Arts. There's romance, suspense, and friendship. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of Hannah Montana nor do i own anything of Victorious. Please enjoy my reading and please keep your bad comments to yourself. I tried my best.**

**Oliver's P.O.V**

**There she was, the most beautful girl I had ever seen, and she didn't even know that I existed. I looked at my computer screen admiring Cat Valentine, the prettiest girl on The . I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. I quickly turned around to find Miley Stewart, one of my best friends, looking over my shoulder at my Ipad. Miley's actually an international popstar, but she keeps her identity a secret so she can lead a normal life. "Who's that?" She asked me. I quickly turned it off, and turned back to her. "What- No one..." I said. I stood up to face her. She was wearing a green towel on her head, sweat pants, and a t-shirt. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I dont care." She said. She walked over to the fridge and took out blue jello and a spoon. She turned around with a spoon hanging out of her mouth. "Spo eh ehiv hews" She said through her full mouth. "What?" I asked. She took the spoon out of her mouth. "So, I, have, news." She told me distinctivly. I laughed. "What news?" I asked her. She sat down by me. "I'm going to perform at Hollywood Arts, the performing arts school downtown, and I'm also going to be able to go to school there for three weeks. I can bring three friends, and I chose you, Lily, and Jackson." She said. "What do you think of that?" She asked me. I smiled. The name Hollywood Arts seemed familiar to me. Then I remembered. Cat Valentine goes to school there. "You want to know what I think of that?" I asked. She nodded. I started smiling. "I think thats...Amazing." I told her. She clapped her hands together. "Great." She said. "We leave tomorrow at 7 am. "**


	2. Chapter 2

Cats P.O.V

I watched as Sam and Carly jumped around the room on the computer screen. I giggled. "Hey Cat!" Tori yelled as she sat down at our usual lunch table next to me. "Oh hi!" I said in my usual squeaky voice. "Whatcha watching?" She asked me. I paused the video and looked up. "I'm just watching ICarly." I told her. She smiled widely. "What's up with you? You're acting suspiciously grinny today" I told her. Her smile faded. "First, grinny is not a word, and second, no I'm not…." She told me looking down at her taco. I scooted closer to her. "Is it a boy?" I asked. She blushed. "Yes, but no. I mean there are two things." She told me. "Oh! Tell me!" I squealed. She laughed. "You know Hannah Montana?" She asked me. "Yup, why?" I asked her. She pulled her Pear pad out of her pocket and brought up her email. It read; _Hey, Tori! I would love to come and perform at Hollywood Arts. It would even be more of a pleasure to stay there for three weeks and attend school. But I would have to ask a tiny favor. Could my friends, Lola, Mike, Jackson and I stay at your house? Best wishes, your friend Hannah Montana._

"OMG! Are you serious?!" I exclaimed. "Hannah Montana is coming to Hollywood Arts?" I asked. "Yup!" She told me excitedly. We both squealed. After we both were done squealing, I finally decided to ask about the boy. "So, what is this about a boy?" I asked her. She pulled her hair back and blushed. "There's this boy, well, I really like him, and since he's broken up with his girlfriend, I think I have a chance." She explained shyly. "Whats his name?" I asked her. "Its, um- uh- B-B-Beck!" She looked away quickly. "What? You like Beck?" I asked shocked. Tori had promised Jade she wouldn't dare to do anything with Beck. And now she liked him, which was extraordinary. "I know, it's crazy. But I really like him, and he's really cute, you know. And I think he likes me." She told me. "Who likes you?" A deep voice asked. We both turned around quickly. There sat Beck. "How long have you been there?" Tori asked. "Just a couple of seconds. Who likes you?" He asked again. "No one, just forget about it." Tori said quietly. "Did you hear about Hannah Montana coming to Hollywood Arts?" I asked Beck. He smiled. "No, I haven't. Really? Wow, she's really pretty." He said smiling. Tori looked up. "No she's not! Have you seen her hillbilly teeth?" She asked. "I mean her teeth just stick out there when she sings like, dur dur dur." She stuck her teeth out and started making noises. I giggled in disbelief. Tori likes Beck.


	3. On the Plane

I do not own anything oF Hannah Montana neither of Victorious. Im sorry it took so long to update! Ill try to be more on time with this stuff!

Lily/Lola's POV

"All set!" Miley yelled to us from upstairs. Oliver, and I were waiting on the couch which seemed like for forever. Miley ran downstairs without her bags. "Where are your bags?" I asked standing up. "They're right there!" She pointed to her dad walking down the steps moaning from the 5 pink carry-on bags on his shoulder and a sparkly duffelbag swung around his neck. "Oh, what a dad does for his daughter." He muttered under his fake mustache. They both walked down the stairs to reveal, Jackson carrying a load of bags too. "Wow, Jackson, we're only going for three weeks." Oliver said. Jackson sighed. "These are Miley's. This is mine." He told us holding up two small black bags. Both Oliver and I bursted out laughing. Miley rolled her eyes. "Hannah's a big deal, guys. If she didnt have a selection of clothes then she'd be... ordinary. Like you guys." She said ditsy. Then she skipped out the door. I scoffed. I grabbed two of the bags from Mr. Stewart and Oliver grabbed three of the bags Jackson was carrying. "This whole celebrity thing seems to be rubbing off on Miley." Oliver said rolling his eyes. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "You can say that again." Mr Stewart said. We all then walked out the door. When we got to the airport, Miley gave me her Hannah handbag, and I noticed we were missing the most important thing... Hannah's wig! "Miley... Wheres your wig?" I asked her. She looked in her handbag, where she always kept the Hannah wig. "Aw, sweet niblets!" She exclaimed. She tapped on her dads arm. "Daddy, wheres my wig?" She asked him. He turned around and rolled his eyes. He reached in his coat and out came her wig. "I knew you'd forget it." He said. I giggled. When we got on the plane, Oliver, Miley and I sat all together while Jackson and Mr. Stewart were in the back of the plane. "You guys want to see some photos of Hollywood Arts?" Oliver asked us. Oliver pulled out his laptop and brought up . He scrolled through pictures of the school and some of the students. Then he stopped on one picture of a guy with amazing black hair, a gray plaid shirt and a car behind him. "Who is he?" Miley asked starstruck. Oliver scrolled down at the description. "It says here, Beck Oliver getting ready to clean his car." He said. "Oh, that boy is mine." Miley said.

Thanks for reading! If i get enough positive reviews i will continue! Please keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything of Hannah Montana nor do i own anything of Victorious.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ill be sure to keep writing!

Becks POV

Truthfully, the real reason Jade and I broke up is because i was starting to have feelings for someone else. Her name was Tori Vega. I probably should have said the thing about Hannah Montana being pretty, but i just wanted to see Tori's reaction, which was exactly how i wanted it. Tori, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Andre, Trina and I were all waiting on Tori's couch for Hannah, and her friends to show up. It was 9pm when i said, "I think they stood us up." Tori sighed. "I hope your not right." She said. I could feel Jade burning a hole in the back of my head. I turned around and saw her on the couch staring at me. She quickly grimaced then turned away. Jade knew I liked Tori, and that was why she was more upset than she would be if i had just broken up with her for no reason. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "OMG! Its Hannah!" Cat squealed. Tori jumped up and started squealing. "Okay, everyone be cool." She said. She walked over to the door and opened it. There in the center of the doorway stood... the pizza man. "Okay, who ordered pizza?" Tori asked. Everyone looked at eachother confused. "Sorry, I did." A familiar voice off to the distance said. Hannah then stood in the doorway followed by Lola, Michael, and Jackson. Hannah handed him money and grabbed the pizza. The pizza man smiled shyly then walked away. Tori then apparently lost her cool and started screaming. "AH! Its Hann- Han- Han." Tori stuttered. I stood up and walked to them. "Hannah Montana. Its a pleasure to meet you." I said reaching my hand out to shake her hand. "Uh, uh, uh, Beck?" She asked. I jumped. How did she know my name? "How do you know my name?" I asked shocked. I looked at Tori who was staring at my hand still holding Hannah's. Now instead of a handshake, it looked like we were holding hands. I quickly let go of her hand.

Please review! I will make a chapter 5 soon!


	5. At Toris house

I own nothing of Hannah Montana nor of Victorious. Thanks for your nice reviews! I'll try harder to be better with the pairings, though. Im sorry if you dont like them. In this story, just for a heads up, so you dont have any rude comments, theres Bori, Jandre, Cliver, Lobbie, a little bit of Heck, (LOL), and a little bit of Jina. Please accept these pairings!

Hannah/MIley's POV

I didnt mean to blurt out Beck's name, I just couldn't help it. He was just so dang cute! I stuttered. "Uh, Um, I dont, uh..." I stuttered. Lily/Lola walked in front of me. She held out her hand. "Lola, Hannah's best friend." Lola said shaking Becks hand. "We know all your names, we did a little bit of research on our way here." She told him. "Like the red-head is Cat, the guy with the puppet is Robbie, the goth chick is Jade, the girl with amzing cheekbones is Tori, the psycho brown head over there who thinks she's talented is Trina, the amazing talented musician is Andre, and your Beck." Lily explained. Lily turned around and i gave her a look that said, "Thank you." Beck nodded his head slowly. Tori walked inbetween us. "Um, i'll show you to your room, Hannah." Tori said, gesturing for me to follow her. We both walked up the stairs.

Oliver's POV

Lily, Jackson and I were just standing in the doorway motionless. "Please, come in." Beck said. We all walked in and stood on the doormat. "Come on! Don't be shy! Michael, come sit next to me!" Cat said. I gasped, I didnt know Cat was a friend of Tori's! I walked over to the long couch and sat next to her. "Wow, your really cute." She told me. I blushed. She put her head on my shoulder. I looked up at Lily and saw her laughing. I gave her a shut it look. She shook her head and sat next to Andrew or Andre or whatever his name was. "Your Andre right?" Lily asked him. "Yup." Andre said. Lily looked to her other side to the guy with the puppet. "Your Robbie, and that must be... Rex?" Lily asked him. Robbie blushed. "Uh..." Robbie stuttered. "Aw, just spit it out man! He thinks your cute." The puppet "Rex" said. LIly giggled and blushed, which is something she doesnt do often. I was amazed. She liked the puppet-boy. Unbelievable.


	6. Truth or Dare

I own nothing of Hannah Montana nor Victorious. I really hope you'll like this chapter. This will be more of a romantic chapter. The gang will be playing truth or dare, a nice, safe, truth or dare. I hope you like this chapter!

Lily's POV

Unbelievable. I giggled…. What the heck did that mean? Robbie was a psycho holding a rude puppet! Well, he was kind of cute. I laughed and felt my cheeks start to burn. Robbie smiled under his black glasses. He started to blush. "You really think I'm… cute?" I asked shyly. He looked down at his puppet. "Yeah.." Robbie said. "Man, put me down, this is starting to get creepy…" Rex told Robbie. Robbie threw him over his shoulder onto the futon.

Regular POV (For the rest of the story)

Hannah and Tori walked back downstairs. Hannah sat down in between Andre and Lily. Tori sat by Beck on the floor. "So what ya want to do?" Hannah asked. Everyone looked blankly at everyone else. "Truth or Dare?" Oliver suggested. "Okay, I'm fine with that." Tori said. Then they all decided to sit on the floor in a circle. "Who goes first?" Cat asked. "I will!" Beck said. Everyone laughed. "Okay, go ahead, choose." Oliver said. Beck looked like he was thinking hard. "Okay… Jade, truth or dare." Beck asked. "Truth." Jade said. "Do you hate me?" Beck asked smirking. "Yes." Jade said keeping a straight face. Hannah looked at Tori confused. "It's a long story." Tori whispered. "Jade, its your turn." Trina said. "Okay, Michael, truth or dare." Jade asked Mike/Oliver. "Uh, dare." Oliver smiled. Jade smirked. "I dare you to prank call Britney Spears." Jade told him. Mike smiled. "Hannah?" Oliver asked. Hannah grabbed her purse and grabbed her phone. She started pressing buttons. "Here." She said, handing him the phone.  
"Put it on speaker!" Jackson said to Oliver/Mike. Oliver pressed speaker. "Hello?" Britney said. Oliver started to hyperventilate. "Uh, hello? Who is this?" Oliver asked in his most Indian voice. Everyone started to laugh. "This is Britney, Britney Spears." Britney told him. Oliver was trying to think of something to say. There was a silence of 2 seconds. "Um, well, Britney, Britney Spears," Oliver said and everyone started to laugh. "It says that someone on this phone ordered 22 pounds of salami?" Oliver told her. "Um, sure." Britney said and then we heard a click. "She hung up." Oliver said. Everyone started laughing like crazy. "Okay, Mike, It's your turn." Jackson said. "Okay, okay. Uh, Robbie, truth or dare?" Mike/ Oliver asked. "Truth." Robbie said. "What, you too chicken to take a dare?" Cat taunted. "Fine, dare." Robbie said. "Okay, uh kiss…" Oliver started. "Oh no." Robbie muttered. "Trina!" Oliver exclaimed with glee. I looked at Lily who didn't look the least upset. "Fine." Robbie muttered obviously scared half to death. Robbie crawled to Trina and gave her the quickest peck on the lips ever. He ran back to his spot and cringed from disgust. "Okay, Andre truth or dare." Robbie asked. "Dare." Andre said with a little determination in his eyes. "Okay, Andre, kiss Jade for five seconds." Robbie tested him.

Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite! Im sorry for the little kissing thing. There's going to be way more in the next chapter, so be prepared. If you don't like the MxM thing or GxG thing, don't read the next chapter! As simple as that!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything of Hannah Montana nor anything of Victorious! If you do not like slash, do not read this chapter. It's a simple as that! So, if your fine with it, read. There's more romance and kissing on this one!

Regular POV

"Kiss Jade." Robbie told Andre. Andre's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Uh. NO." Andre stuttered. Jade rolled her eyes and pulled Andre close to her. "Kiss me." She said annoyed. Andre closed his eyes and kissed her. At first you could tell he was very scared but then got into the kiss. Jade was totally into it, which is what surprised him a lot. The kiss lasted for way more than 5 seconds. "Woah, Romeo, settle down." Tori said laughing. Andre pulled back slowly and started blushing like crazy. Jade sat back like she didn't even care, but you could tell she was embarrassed. "Okay. Cat, truth or dare?" Andre asked her, still surprised from the kiss. "DARE!" She squealed. "Okay, I dare you to, take off your shirt and bra?" Andre said laughing. (Too much? Tell me?) Cat laughed and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. Then she took off her bra. Oliver gasped and Cat laughed. Oliver was just staring at her.

Im gonna stop there cause, well, I want to know if tha was too much, so please tell me and ill keep it going like this or continue it kid like. THX!


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing of Hannah Montana nor anything of Victorious. I have changed the rating to M, for more of a mature audience. If you do not like girl on girl or boy on boy, I advise you not to read. Just turn off right now. Please no nasty comments.

Regular POV

Cat grabbed her shirt and pulled it off to reveal a red lace bra that matched her hair. She unhooked her bra and took it off. Oliver gasped and Cat laughed at his reaction. Cat sat back down and noticed Mike/Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Mike…" She giggled. Oliver jumped and kept his eyes looking forward. Everyone started cracking up laughing. "Stop it guys. Your making me blush." Cat said with cheeks as red as her hair. "Cat, go ahead." Beck said trying not to look at her, but failed. He started to stare at her boobs. Tori hit him and he jumped. "Sorry." He said looking down smiling. "Trina, truth or dare?" Cat asked. "Dare!" Trina squealed. "Kiss, Lily." Cat laughed. Trina's once happy face looked shocked. Lily started laughing like crazy. "Okay." Trina said nervously. Trina crawled to Lily and stopped. "Oh, crap." Trina said. Lily started laughing. "What kind of kiss?" Trina asked on her knees turning to face half-naked Cat. "French kiss! For…. 10 seconds!" Cat squealed happily. Trina sighed then looked at Lily then came in for the kiss. It started out soft at first, and neither one of them were kissing, but then they started to fired up. Lily was the one to make the first move. She licked Trina's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Then they were fighting for dominance. It was well over 40 seconds of kissing when Robbie coughed. Lily pulled back then went in for one last kiss, which surprised Trina, telling her Lily enjoyed it. Lily licked Trinas bottom lip again and gave their tongues one last taste then pulled back for real. Everyone started clapping, except for Robbie. Lily notice this so she turned to Robbie and kissed his cheek. He started blushing like crazy. "Okay, Hannah , truth or dare?" Trina asked her. "Truth." Hannah said. "Okay, if you could kiss any guy in this room, who would it be?" Trina asked her. "That's easy, Beck!" Hannah said quickly. Tori looked at her with an evil eye then looked at blushing Beck. "Okay, now that I got that out there…Robbie, truth or dare?" Hannah asked him. "Dare." Robbie said. "Okay, kiss, Jackson!" Hannah said laughing her butt off, obviously amused by the angry look on her brother's face. Robbie since Jackson was right next to him, looked over at him the crawled in for a kiss. Robbie softly linked lips with Jackson. Jackson soon got into the kiss. He grabbed Robbies curly black hair and pulled Robbie in harder. They both were kissing the other fiercly. It was about 20 seconds before they pulled back. When they both pulled back, Jackson went in for one last kiss. He kissed him softer this time, then pulled back, still having his eyes closed. Everyone laughed including Robbie. "Okay. Cat, truth or dare?" Robbie asked. "I dare you to let Michael touch both your privates." Robbie smirked.

Okay, Okay, this chapter was a little weird… It was really uncomfortable to make actually, but this is what people wanted, sooooo. Well, I hope you liked and please review! I promise I will make the next chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
